


The Plan For Growing Up

by MixedMeringue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedMeringue/pseuds/MixedMeringue
Summary: Through the power of this ancient book, you are given the honour to see how the four musketeers managed to survive teenhood. Do you dare to hold the power?------------------------------------------This is just some looks into the lives of Francis, Arthur, Gilbert and Antonio. Suggestions are welcome, I like when people comment.





	1. Another Day

The room felt like a brazier, the scorching heat marched through Arthur’s shirt, making it stick to him, the long black trousers didn’t help either, but he’d rather not show up to school in shorts (he’d rather die than get teased for looking like a complete bellend). The windows were all wide open, he could hear the laughter and shouts of the students below. Everyone was out there, running around, walking around, standing around, some even decided to use their water bottles like water guns. It was just that hot today in London.

The bottled strawberry milkshake was covered in little droplets of icy water. Every time Arthur took a gulp, he had wet hands. Infront of him was the real horror; three sheets, filled front to back in function questions. Arthur wasn’t particularly bad at math, nor did he despise it, but certain things just took the absolute piss. What the fuck what this help him do? Why the bloody hell did he need to know this shit. Gilbert was far better off with Maths than anyone else in the room, the fucker was smiling as he wrote! Gilbert may be a menace in everyone’s eyes but for Antonio, Francis and Arthur, he was a mathematical genius. It must be in his DNA, Arthur had spent a lot of time in the Beilsmidtch household, his father run the house like an Army. Everything was always timed, cleaned and most importantly undisturbed. This amazed Arthur, his house was home to a rowdy bunch of boys who would rather live in a barn than in a house like Gilbert’s. Arthur would rather live with Gilbert. “How do you do this question?”, Arthur’s impatience had surfaced. Gilbert spent the next twenty minutes explaining the operations to all of them.

Home time came and the hot summer sun was camouflaged by grisly clouds; rain came smashing down in the pool of humid air. Arthur hated this kind of Amazon like weather, yet at the same time, he loved the smell of the rain, the fact he can walk home in it drenched and not feel cold, for him it was when the clouds sailed away from the sun and in it’s glory, it mad Arthur’s skin sore and peel. They all lived in the same general direction. As they all moved down the hill from their school, Antonio held a football in his hands. “Hey Arty, if it was the end of the world, who would you save and why?”

The question was unfair, it was unpredictable really. You could know everything about someone but when it’s a crisis, everyone’s actions are unpredictable. Everyone had thoughts after all, freedom of though could truly never be punished as long as you don’t speak about them or turn thoughts into actions. It was the only solitude that was true, cleanly cut in a straight line with very sharp blade. “Myself, because then I could survive the end of the world”

“But why bother surviving? If it was the end of the world, surely there would be nothing to live for, lapin”, Francis said, finally taking his mouth away from his straw.

Arthur racked his brain for an answer but just shrugged as a response. “I think I would save Ludwig”, Gilbert said, “Sorry losers but mine brother is more important.”

“I feel slightly offended but okay”, Antonio said.

They reached the bottom of the hill, they turned the corner and moved down the high street, it wasn’t packed like it usually was around this time, the rain made most stay in. A few people coming home from work flitted up and down the street, plastic bags and umbrellas their saviours. The shops were all open though, their doors closed but their lights on. Arthur made out the trees that dotted the street, for some reason he noticed vegetation more when it rained. It was like everything made sense, life and life acknowledging each other. It was a feeling that was placeable if he had a large dictionary but now, he could only call it ‘noticing’.

“Bye Francis”, they all coursed. Francis lived with his single father, he was in most ways very similar to Francis except he was taller, and his hair was longer. He worked across the river in the large office buildings as a solicitor. Their apartment was huge and overlooked the river, underneath laid Starbucks. It was an old building, maybe it used to belong to some rich family long ago but now, the top floors had been refurbished into luxury flats. You knew it was old by the architecture left behind. It was only Francis and his Dad, so they didn’t bother getting a house. ‘There would be no point’, is what his Dad always said, ‘There would be too much extra space. If our family ever extends than I will think about it.’

Francis waved and walked off. He was absolutely drenched like the rest of them. The trio carried on walking, passing the Highstreet. “My dad and I were thinking about getting a puppy for Ludwig for Christmas, we don’t know if we should though”, Gilbert said as they walked along the promenade. The Thames looked darker in the rain, Arthur walked the furthest away from it, just in case he fell in despite the railings, he couldn’t describe it as an urge, yet it felt like one. Not the urge to jump in but the urge to fall in and he didn’t like it.

“Why not?! You know how Ludwig loves dogs”, Antonio said.

“I suggest getting something small- “, Arthur begun.

“It’s a puppy not a thing, Arthur”

“The _puppy_ shouldn’t grow into something too big if you’ve never taken care of a dog before, it will be easier to look after if it’s smaller, especially since Ludwig is only five, the dog will be full grown in a few years and Ludwig won’t be. It’s not that the dog can be vicious, it’s more like it can not know its own strength, and smaller dogs are less hassle, your Dad’s not gonna want something- sorry- _puppy_ he can’t lock somewhere when it misbehaves, or you guys go out. Animals tend to destroy things”, Arthur said as he looks over to Gilbert.

“Exactly, look at the Earth”, Antonio said, “Look how well animals fucked up the Earth.”

“Both of you have a point”, Gilbert said, “But I want something awesome!”

“Maybe when Luddy is a bit bigger and you’ve had experience”, Arthur wasn’t so much of a dog person or a cat person, he preferred rabbits, but his brothers never let him buy one. It was so unfair.

“That’s right, I don’t want to put my Dad off of dogs because the first one went badly, or worse, him giving it away”, Gilbert said, “My little bro will be heartbroken.”

“Exactly”, Arthur said.

Gilbert lived in a semi-detached house a few streets over from the river, he lived with only his dad and his little brother. No one talked about what happened to his mother. “See ya”, Gilbert was off, walking down the street, drenched so much that there were paddling pools in his pockets.

“Shall we”, Antonio said as he held out his arm.

“We shall”, Arthur took his arm and they carried on walking along the promenade.

When they got to Antonio’s house, there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. It made them both frown. “Anyone coming over?”, Arthur asked.

“Not that I know of”, Antonio said. It piqued Arthur’s interest but he didn’t bother say anything more, he’d find out tomorrow. As Antonio walked into his house, Arthur could make out a figure in the top window, he knew it was Antonio’s brother’s room, but it didn’t look like Antonio’s brother, it was too small. Arthur waved all the same and walked away.

Arthur finally got to his house, ¾ of them lived in semi-detached houses, ¾ of them needed the room. When Arthur came though the door, it was no surprise to see Alistair at the kitchen table, smoking a fag. “How was school?”

“Okay”

“We’re having takeaway tonight so don’t bother stuffing your face”

“’ight, ‘ight, I wasn’t going to”

“Cheeky bastard”

“Dumbass”

Alistair didn’t bother to respond, he just kept blowing out a new line of smoke. Teenagers, the fucking bane of his existence.


	2. Ludwig's Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read so far~

Ludwig could feel the light on his eyes. He didn’t wake up straight away, instead bathing his eyelids in colourful illusions. When he did open his eyes, he could tell by how pale the blue of the sky was that it was still very early. Way too early for him to be getting out of bed. But he couldn’t get in trouble for waking up too early today, for today was Christmas and it was Ludwig’s right to receive presents when he got up. Ludwig threw the covers off him and raced to the door. Vati’s bedroom was the closest. Not to mention if he didn’t wake Vati up then he couldn’t open presents anyway. Ludwig gingerly walked up to the door, he didn’t know but pushed it open before trotting up to the bed. Vati wasn’t facing him, his blond hair sparkling in the morning sun that escaped in through the side of the curtains. Ludwig shook his dad’s shoulder, “Vati, Vati”, he whispered.

He stirred in his sleep, with a few more shakes the man was up. Ludwig’s Vati was a stretcher when he woke up, not one of those people who’d act like you were a serial killer, the man was more of a sloth. “Presents! Presents!”, Ludwig whisper shouted.

“Yeah, go wake your brother”, he said, “Don’t open anything ‘til after breakfast okay?”

Ludwig nodded and ten minutes Gilbert was sitting downstairs with Ludwig. Vati had the stove on, cooking up a breakfast feast. In the Beilsmidtch house, Christmas breakfast was a big deal since they’d eat dinner with other people. It was the only time of the day they got to themselves, to play with each other. Later, everyone would meet at Antonio’s house. Ludwig didn’t mind Antonio’s house, but it always smelled funny to him, it always smelled like cook meat covered in herbs.

Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, pastries, beans and waffles were spread out on the table. It would be picked off until they were out the door, on the way to Christmas Dinner. Vati had always told him that Christmas Lunch was just a waste of time, it would fill them up too much before dinner, so he’d just make a huge breakfast. Ludwig’s favourite was the pancakes, he didn’t get them often and they were softer than the waffles. He liked them with chocolate and cream. Ludwig barely noticed Gilbert leave the table, it was only when he came back did Ludwig feel curiosity over come him.

Gilbert was carrying a box, it was quite big and if it wasn’t for the holes in the sides, it would’ve looked like a normal wrapped gift. There was some noise coming from inside, like something was moving. “Luddy, open this one first”, Gilbert said, “It’s from Me and Vati.”

Ludwig wiped his hands on a napkin before getting up out his chair. He bounced happily over to the box as Gilbert put it carefully, slowly on the floor. Whatever it is must be important if Gilbert was being so cautious. Ludwig looked back at Vati, a smile decorated his face as he watched his two boys. He began digging in his pocket for his phone as Ludwig turned back around. He pulled off the top of the box fast. He needed to know what all the delicate handling was all about.

Ludwig’s breath hitched at the site of the animal. The dog was beautiful, a small puppy stood in the box, its small head looking at Gilbert, it’s eyes matching his. “A puppy!”

“Yeah, it’s a Cocker Spaniel! Like from the Lady and the Tramp”, Gilbert said.

“That’s awesome!”

“Exactly bro”

Ludwig picked the little dog up, careful to hold the pup correctly. He stoked the soft brown fur the animal had. What would he name them? Was the dog a he or a she?

“Both of you”, Vati started, “I want you both to be responsible for this dog, I’m not going to be looking after it, you are. That means feeding, cleaning and walking the dog, got it?”

“Yep!”, they said in unison.

Ludwig could contain his excitement, he didn’t want to scare the dog off. “If it a girl or a boy?”

“It’s a boy”, Gilbert said.

“What’s his name?”

“Haven’t thought of one, what would you name him?”

“Fluffy?”

“No”

“Softie”

“Nein”

“Spaniel”

“We could be more creative than that”

“Morgenvogel (morning bird), because we got him in the morning”

“Awesome!”, Gilbert shouted, a bit too loud for Vati’s liking.


	3. Their Favourtie Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be longer but whatever I wrote just didn't feel write so after some painful rewriting I finally got something that was presentable for you guys to read. It's the small successes that makes the accomplishment is what I've taken away from this chapter. I also want to highlight that these stories are gonna come in a random timeline, y'know, just to juice it up a bit. More coming very soon x

The summer holidays were always Gilbert’s favourite time of the year. He loved the feeling of freedom, the sudden weight being lifted off his shoulders, the aching of his muscles seemed to relax when he left the school behind in the background. The weightlessness didn’t come, it was more like a larger weight had been placed on him. On the first day of the holidays, when he was supposed to be meeting his friends down Greenwich, he was tucked in bed, a bowl on his bedside table, and a thermometer in his mouth.

He was a little angry at himself for being so stupid. How could he get sick so easily? It was unawesome, completely pathetic. He was jealous. Arthur and Antonio would be able to sip on bubble tea without him, Francis was probably on a beach in France. It was so unfair! He wanted bubble tea and to be abroad! Instead he’s stuck at home.

Greenwich had crowds of people walking back and fourth down every street. The heat radiated off every car stuck in lines of traffic. The sky was mostly blue, white puffy clouds dotted over it. The bubble tea felt like pleasant ice in his hands, the heat of the day crawled all over Arthur, making him feel mildly uncomfortable yet the sweet refreshingly cold taste of the Salted Caramel Milk Tea sent shivers down his back. Antonio walked along beside him, sipping on his bubble tea as he went. It was a shame that Gilbert and Francis couldn’t make it, he couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for Francis since the lucky bastard got to go abroad the first thing in the holidays. It was fine though, with the sun shining over the United Kingdom, it wasn’t as if he was missing out on anything really. Antonio and Arthur both walked, side by side, along the twisting roads leading them towards the Cutty Sark.

Whenever they went Greenwich, both Antonio and Arthur insisted on going to the Cutty Sark, they’d never go in though, instead they’d sit on the benches by the Thames and watch the clipper come in and out. When they got there, Arthur felt a pain in his stomach, he wasn’t hungry this morning, so he didn’t bother with breakfast, instead he rushed out the door, now he was starving. “Let’s go to the food stalls”, Arthur said to Antonio. The milk of the drink was only filling him up a little bit.

“Sure”, Antonio lead the way through the people as Arthur kept behind. It made for the perfect clearing for Arthur to get through, he hated when people touched him, and the heat made his annoyance worse. As they got closer, Arthur heard the strum of a guitar, somewhere, in the vast crowd, a street performer was playing Valerie on guitar. He couldn’t see him, but the noise rung out through the open air.

The stalls were few really, there were definitely under twenty, but the food was so good that Arthur was immediately entranced by the cooked meat in the German stall. With weather like this, he didn’t want to eat something hot do he dragged Antonio by the arm to British stall. The stall sold strawberries and cream in a large plastic cup, while Arthur was paying, he made Antonio hold his bubble tea. “Don’t drink any of it, I mean it!”, Arthur hissed but Antonio just smiled away.

“MMM, this tastes so good”, Antonio faked from behind Arthur. When he got his cup he pinched Antonio’s arm and got his bubble tea.

“You’re so annoying!”

“I try my best”

They walked away from the stalls and sat down on a bench. The clipper was just coming in, a hoard of tourists sat on the upper deck. Arthur sat happily munching on his strawberries and cream, watching the tourists just stare out at them.

“My cousins are still living with us, they are so annoying. One of them hates me and the other...I don’t know, maybe he’d a little dumb or something. The one who hates me, Romano, kicked me this morning for no reason”, Antonio ranted, “All I did was walk out of my room to get some food and the little brat came out of now where and kicked me!”

Arthur laughed, “He probably knows your true nature of being a complete dickhead”

“But come on! I didn’t even do anything to him”, he said putting down his tea to wave his hands about, “He keeps trying me Arthur, the other day, he came into my room and just started calling me names and then just left like nothing ever happened, the kid’s so rude.”

“Maybe, he likes you.”

“Eh?”

“Yeah, y’know how little kids are. He probably looks up to as his older cousin and just is rude to you to get your attention”, Arthur looked up at the sky, no clouds were in his view but if he moved to the left a bit, his vision would be blinded by the sun.

“Maybe, but he’s just plain rude”, Antonio said, “They’ll be leaving back for Italy when the holidays are over but I don’t know if I can survive this long, the younger one tried to but his hand in the blender to figure out how the blades spin, we go to church more often now.”

Arthur smiled, watching the cream melt, “Next month my family is taking a trip to Ireland, we went Scotland last year so ‘it’s only fair’ they go Ireland this year, Dylan was pissed but Patrick’s always been tricky when he wants something.”

“Yeah, Alfonso’s the same, we rotate between Spain and Portugal a lot, but he always finds a way to make sure we spend more time in Portugal”

“Big brothers are so annoying”

“I know, do you wanna go Gilbert’s later, he’s such a baby when he’s ill and if we don’t check up on him, he’ll bitch about it later”

Arthur had almost forgot about Gilbert, that’s why they could have a conversation in fucking peace. “Yeah, let’s bring him some flowers and a Lucozade, then tell him we heard the news from his Dad about what the doctor’s been saying.”

Antonio gave him a ‘I don’t get it look’.

“We’re gonna pretend he’s gonna die of his flu.”

“Oh”, a smirk came over Antonio's lips.


	4. Two Baby Cradles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to catch up with what Francis was doing!

The breeze swept through the coastal town, up the rivers and the hills to the little homes where holiday makers and locals sat, as the sun blared out. Francis loved coming home, England (apart from the shitty weather, the horrible food and the musky scent) was great but France was just _home_. He sat on the balcony with a mug of coffee and a plate of croissants on the round glass table. Francis’ Dad was across from him. Louis was reading a large newspaper with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. The sun was rising in the sky, almost there, blue hues rippled above them. “More strikes, nothing else”, Louis said before putting the newspaper down, “We’re meeting your little cousins today, you excited?”

“They’re just babies at the moment, Papa”, Francis took another mouthful of croissant.

“I know, but you haven’t seen your Aunty in a long time, she’s been in the US for years”, he said after blowing out smoke. Francis huffed but said nothing more, just carried on filling his belly.

They arrived at Grandma’s house around 10, she’d already cooked a feast of pastries, fruit, cheeses and crackers, there was even some salmon sitting on the long table. “We’re not eating until your sister gets here, stop making googly eyes at the food, Francis”, she was quite chubby but her back was bent forward, hunchback like and her long black cane at her side. She hobbled along to her large cream coloured chair.

Around the room was Louis’ younger brother and his three kids. None of them was Francis’ age, all under ten, and their eyes was glued to the TV. Francis decided to sit at the table, as soon as his Aunt was here he was digging in, he’d only really come for the food after all. “Mama, have you seen…”, and Francis’ Dad and Grandma were in deep conversation.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the door knocked. Almost unheard but after the second knock, silence overcame them. Louis was quick to get the door, Francis carried on looking at the food. “Ambre, Oh, they’re adorable, so small!”

Francis rolled his eyes.

“Kids, eat”, Grandma said, cocking her head to the side as she looked at them. They jumped up from their places and over to the table to sit. Francis could hear the little squeaks and squawks of his two most youngest cousins. Francis focused on putting as much food on his plate as possible, mango or pineapple?

“Francis, come and meet your cousins”, Grandma said, using her hand to beckon him over. There was no way he could shrug her off, so he picked himself up and dragged himself towards the Aunt he hadn’t seen in nearly four years. The little bundles were blue and purple, his father handed him the purple one. It felt light in his hands, most of the weight centred in the middle. “Sit, sit!”

Francis carefully manoeuvred himself onto the sofa, in-between his father and his Aunt. The little one in his arms gently squirmed, his grey eyes were open, but it was like he wasn’t even looking at Francis. “That’s Matthew”, his Aunt said, “The other is Alfred.”

Francis nodded, “Nice names.”

Babies wasn’t his thing, cute in buggies and such but not in his hands, what if he pooped? Or vomited? Hell no. Abort mission! Abort mission! “So cute…Here.” He gave the baby back and tried to get back up to get his food.

“No, wait”, his Grandma pulled him down again, “Hold Alfred.”

…His poor food, left there between his two cousins…Wait…Did his cousin just take the pineapple from his plate?


	5. Knowing Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siblings, siblings...

It was already past ten, Alistair told the brat to be home by nine. He hadn’t moved from the leather chair in the living room since he got a call from Gilbert’s dad.

“Hi, is this Arthur’s older brother?”

“Yes”

“Sorry to disturb you but Arthur and Antonio came over for a while earlier and has tricked my son into thinking he’s got the plague… Gilbert’s fine…now…”

“I’m so sorry! Y’know how Arthur can get sometimes”

“It probably wasn’t all Arthur’s fault- “

The plague? It was definitely Arthur’s fault, but Alistair wasn’t going to tell him that.

“It’s fine, I’ll deal with him when he gets home.”

“I actually called you to say that they seemed to want to be out longer and it’s already getting late, they left five minutes ago.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

That damned idiot! Wasting his night with such childishness, tricking Gilbert and now missing his curfew. Alistair would never admit it but being in that pissed off position on the chair was hurting him as time went on, but his blood was boiling through the pain. At this point he’s not even mad at the Gilbert thing, that boy had always been naïve but now he’s purposely missed curfew!

“Alistair, do you think Arthur’s even planning to come back? He might be at Antonio’s”, Dylan sat on the sofa, a twin on each side. They were re-watching Derry Girls and dragged Dylan into it.

“They have family staying over so there would be no room for him anyway, not to mention Antonio’s mum would definitely have called to drone on about dietary requirements”

“The woman is a cook.”

“But how many times do I have to say he’s not allergic to anything?”

The clock ticked.

22:30

22:45

22:50

23:15

And then, just as Patrick was about to put on the next episode, a key jangled in the door. Alistair put the lock on it so he couldn’t use it. Arthur wouldn’t dare knock, obviously thinking he could try and get away with it, Alistair knew him too well. When Arthur realised they’d locked it, he went round to try and get in through the back door. Alistair locked that too.

The four brothers’ were dead quiet, the TV on pause. Arthur rattled the handle and then they could hear him moving things around in the garden to climb up the drainage pipe. Alistair took this as his leave to stalk up the stairs and into Arthur’s room.

It was dark, the only light came from the moonlight. Alistair walked in and stood, directly in front of the window, from here, he could hear Arthur heave himself up. When Arthur’s head started to come into view, Alistair stifled a laugh. ‘I really do know the brat too well’

They locked eyes and Arthur’s mouth formed an oh. For a brief moment, all that could be heard was the grasshoppers in the distance. Arthur regain his train of thought and tried to desperately clamour down the pipe. Alistair was faster and hoisted him up and through the window.

“What were you thinkin’ aye?” the shouts caused the other three to peak in from the doorway. “I cant trust you to stay out for a day and the holidays ain’t even hallway yet? Where have you been? With the damn Spanish brat? What were you doing round at Gilbert’s house so late? You scared him you idiot! What the fuck were you doing instead of not being home? Using the fucking window instead of the front door? Are you a fucking robber?”

Alistair spiralled, his ranting becoming raves, his cursing became a coping mechanism while Arthur just stood there. In truth, he’d been just walking around the high street, talking to Antonio and wondering in and out of closing shops. He could tell Alistair that. He could tell the truth. But despite there being worst things he could do, he instead fabricated a lie. How? Well…

  1. Alistair knew what happened with Gilbert, so Gilbert’s dad called.
  2. Antonio’s mum hadn’t called to say she saw him drop off Antonio nearly an hour ago
  3. Francis is still away



All his information was vital…Francis would be none the wiser and his lack of presence made sure he couldn’t go against his story, Antonio’s mum probably didn’t even see him and so he could say Antonio dropped him, not the other way around, and he couldn’t lie about what he did to Gilbert.

“Basically, what happened was, after we left Gilbert’s Antonio was hungry so we went to the high street to grab a McFlurry and whatever but then Francis called saying that we needed to feed their neighbours dog since they were also away, so technically, me and Antonio went to Francis’ it was already coming up to nine but we couldn’t just leave the dog! We would of done it earlier if we’d known that Francis didn’t leave it any food out but he said it was urgent so, me and Antonio went to the house and fed the dog but we got side tracked cause the dog had also…ripped up the owners pillows so we had to clean it all up before we left or the house would have been filthy, anyway, Antonio dropped me off.”, Arthur knew the lie was easy to prove wrong, one phone call to Antonio’s house, one phone call abroad and Arthur would be ruined but if it got him off worser punishment, it was worth it. After all, it was better to try and get a better outcome rather than settle for the average.

“You’re not going out tomorrow, spend the whole day doing the chores you should have done tonight”, Alistair shrugged, “And don’t come though the window again.” He took his time to turn around, clearly trying to find what was off. Francis was away, Antonio’s mum would of called if she saw him, there’s nothing amiss. He walked out the room, his shoulders seemed less tight now. He’d gotten over the rage. In the doorway was the twins and Dylan. It was clear Patrick didn’t believe him but the other two walked away after Alistair. Patrick gave him a dirty look before walking out, the wheels turning in his head. Arthur didn’t see him as a threat though, he would have said something before if so, made Alistair see it was all a lie.

It seems it’s the wrong brother that knows Arthur too well.


	6. Brother's Aye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by the argument I had with my brother a few hours ago....

Antonio sat lying face up in the top bunk. There was nothing put the strumming of a guitar in his ears as the sun slowly set outside. The Summer Holidays were turning out to be a bore. There was nothing to do despite there being everything to do! He could think of a million things to do, but were they interesting enough? No. The sound of the guitar continued, allowing Antonio to block the world from his mind and his mind from the world.

A harsh jab to his side made his body spasm. The adrenaline rushed straight to his head, face scrunching up in pain as the guitar was simply only background noise to the words of his brother, “You ate all the damn cereal again! You always do this, you should have left some for me, you know I like that cereal, yet you stuff your face every god damn time it’s bought.”

Antonio could feel the heat all over his body. There was an insistent jab in the back of his mind, one that boiled like hell slowly freezing over. “You should have been faster.”

“You little pig!” Alfonso quickly snatched his phone and in no time he had vanished from the room.

“ALFONSOOOO”, the last part Antonio shrieked out before going after him.

The loud footfalls and abrupt scream made their mother call out, “WHAT’S GOING ON?”

Her call was ignored. Like a game of mouse and cat, they darted through the house, Alfonso never dared look behind in case it slowed him down. Antonio now and again reached out a stretched hand to try and clasp his brother’s shirt, to no avail, he was never close enough.

Alfonso flung the back door open, the harsh breezes had already started but too caught up in his rage, Antonio did not shiver. Alfonso ran all the way to the back of the garden, only to turn back to the house last second, Antonio stumbled at the change. The small stumbled meant Alfonso had successfully gotten in the house…without his brother…obviously using the advantage to lock him out.

Antonio crashed into the door. Twisted the handle in a maddened state. He settled for banging on the window, shouting profanities through the glass. Alfonso laughed at him from the other side, playing a game of catch with the phone, pretending to nearly drop the phone. Antonio’s eyes caught his reflection for a second, he looked only like a bull and a billion angry choruses chanted at him in the arena. The anger started to boil away, his brother’s laughing face turned to complete mockery. The warmth of his body was carried away by the breeze, leaving him cold in nothing but a long t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Brothers, aye?


	7. Webcam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I let them meet more nations? At the moment I was just sticking to Alfred and Matthew outside their little groups but maybe more nations could get involved?

The light of the screen lit up the room. Sleeping over at Arthur’s wasn’t too bad. His brothers were pretty chill as far as Gilbert knew, nothing like his strict father. He guessed that came with brothers, huh? The freedom of them just being siblings.

You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my mum!

You can’t discipline me, you’re not my dad!

All four of the musketeers laid on the bed, the laptop open in front of them. “I think it’s a shit idea”, Arthur said as he blew a stand of Francis’ hair out his face.

“It’s just for fun, just don’t tell them where we live and it’ll be fine”, Francis carried on typing the information into the site’s profile.

Country: US

Age: 22

Name:

“What about Birdies?”

“No”

“Tomato Kingdom”

“…NO!”

“Boutiqueful! Like beautiful!”

“That’s just stupid”

“How about Arthur’s Stupid”

“Yep, that’s the one”, Gilbert took to typing.

“Don’t put that!”, he tried to grab the laptop, but Gilbert snatched it away.

The page was loading now. Antonio messed around with the webcam while Arthur every so often looked at the door. Gilbert looked too, he could hear Dylan shouting at the twins, ‘part from that it was Arthur’s house. “There’s someone…”, Francis said, eyes glued to the screen.

“Hello?”, the voice was American, definitely.

Gilbert didn’t dare say anything to the light brown/blond headed kid. Antonio visibly shrunk into the bed, Arthur wasn’t even looking at the screen, his nails more interesting.

“Hello!”, Francis was all bubbly, waving and everything.

“There’s so many of you”, the American said.

“What’s your name?”, Gilbert muttered out.

“Your German, dude that’s so fetch”, he said.

“Alfred, stop trying to make fetch happen”, another voice, different from the other, something in the accent was definitely different yet the same? Said.

“Alfred, who’s your friend?”, Francis asked, Alfred looked about 18-20. He was older than them, he had to be. His friend probably wasn’t that much older either despite not being able to see him.

“You look old”, Arthur said when he finally looked at the screen, putting himself onto the cam.

Alfred made a face and said, “And you have large eyebrows”

“I may have large eyebrows but at least I have more than one friend.”

The friend laughed in the background.

“You’re like 12 so zip it”

“I’m 16 so shut the fuck up”, Arthur said.

“That’s cursing!”, Alfred shouted from halfway round the world.

“Arthur, stop being mean”, Francis whispered to him.

“Your name is Arthur, like King Arthur?”, Alfred said.

“Your name is Alfred”, he retorted.

“So?”

“You’re an idiot!”

“And it’s time to change person, byyyyye!”, Antonio clicked the next button and a new person loaded.

“Arthur, stop scarring them away”, Francis said as he shoved him.

“Oh come on! That was hilarious”, Arthur said.


	8. The Morning Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the new characters?

Mornings were beautiful, the way the sky is pasty and the small amount of clouds fluttering about made it feel, not safe, but homely. Francis loved mornings (as long as he had a good night sleep) and Antonio was his morning partner.

The holidays provided them with the perfect time to have a coffee by the river, it was better to see the sky there. Mornings were always cold, as if they were laced with snowflakes. It was weird, seeing how the afternoon was like humid nightmare but the morning being so bland, so breezy.

They sat on the little bench some few metres away from the railings. Every now and then, Francis would look to Antonio drinking his coffee silently. He wanted to say something so bad but what? What was on the tip of his tongue? There was something, it wanted to burst out of his mouth.

There was nothing, just the silence, Francis realised. There was nothing to say really. Not this early in the morning. When Francis looked up towards the other side of the river, a person with eyes like ice blocked his view.

The young boy was leaned up against the railing, back to the water and a neutral expression on his face. He was with someone, his skin was darker than the other, everything about him was darker than the other; from his eyes to his hair. Being able to look at the full picture gave Francis a different view of them though. The darker boy…maybe man? Seemed to be the ‘fun’ one. The way his laugh tingled in the air, the way the other’s expressionless face turned to a scowl at the other’s words. They were opposites and Francis had always been taught that opposites attract but as he looked at the two by the railing, he questioned his knowledge.

Why make the other frown so? Wasn’t a good relationship maintained through a healthy bond?

Why still be around someone who makes you scowl like that? Aren’t they just toxic?

“Why the face, Francey?”, Antonio’s voice made Francis snap out of it.

He punched him the shoulder, hard, “You know I hate that name.”

The morning slowly warmed, as cogs in Francis’ head melted under the heat.


	9. Blessing Disguised As A Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....results day was today...AND I DID OKAY!  
> Good Luck to those with big exams coming up, study hard....  
> I mean it....stop reading this fanfic and carry on studying!

There were times Patrick could love Arthur, their was times he could despise him. Today he wanted him 6 feet under.

Patrick walked down the shopping isle, completely unfocused on anything but his rage. The youngest used out all the milk so obviously Patrick had to get some, like that made sense. Oh, and since Patrick was going out, he might as well get a ‘few’ more bits. Patrick was on a shopping spree.

He pushed the trolley along, trying to find the damn honey. Cause where would the world be without it? Patrick nearly missed them in his fuzzy anger. He didn’t miss them because he was made, he missed them because they changed the location of the fucking jam? Why? Why bother? Why must there be a change?

The large glass jar of jam sat on the very top shelf…like hell Patrick was going to bother trying to reach it! Patrick put his hand out, like it would levitate towards him, at least he could tell Alistair that he tried. “Do you need help?”

Patrick spun around to be faced with chocolatey eyes. The accent was Indian, the attire wasn’t though. He wore a blue shirt, it was kinda baggy, but he assumed that was the point. Patrick didn’t bother to look down further so it didn’t look like he was analysing the stranger too much. “Um, yes”, Patrick said.

“The strawberry one, right?”, the man asked as he walked up to the shelves.

Patrick could feel the heat in his face, hopefully he wasn’t too red, he didn’t want his face to match his hair or it would be obvious! “Yeah”

The man reached up, he smelled like a thousand spices which wasn’t a surprise really. Patrick let a smile grace his face when he was handed a jar of jam. “There you go, stranger”, and the man walked away.

When Patrick walked through the door, his smile hadn’t left his face. “What the hell are you smiling at?”, Arthur said when he saw his brother’s dopey smile.

Sometimes he could love his little brother. Today his brother was a small blessing.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there!

On his bedside table, was a photograph in a gold frame. Antonio often looked at it, every now and again. It was his favourite…but sometimes he couldn’t bring himself to look. It had been so long, what?...4 years now, maybe 5? The picture was taken long before then, when they were just kids really. Dumb, useless kids with no idea about what was to come.

The photo was purely innocent, a cute fluffy white kitten, eyes breaking the fourth wall looking like it was pleading for help. In the corner of the frame was a face of a boy, with soft puckered lips and his eyes closed.

“Arthur”, Gilbert called out, “the cat don’t like you, leave it be”

Summer was almost ending, and they decided to go shopping for some school stuff. Arthur stopped Mission: School Shit when the pure white kitten walked out in front of him, trying to walk past. Arthur scooped it up and kept it to his chest.

The kitten really didn’t like him, its claws were out, the poor thing was trying to hiss but it hadn’t caught on how yet. “Don’t you all think it’s so cute?”

“Oui, it’s very cute”, Francis stroked the cat. His company was apparently better than Arthur’s since it stopped having a hissy fit every time Francis touched it.

“Gilbert’s right”, Antonio spoke up, “That cat really doesn’t like you.”

“Okay…But it will learn to _love_ me!”, Arthur hastily made up his mind, the kitten was his and it _will_ like him.

“You can’t force something to love you”, Antonio said as they went along to the Highstreet.

“Watch me”

Looking at that photograph today of all days hurt. Tears were burning in his face, but he promised himself he wouldn’t cry again over that. He couldn’t spend his whole life mourning over him, even if it was that day. He couldn’t let himself fall to grief again.

The sun outside was setting, the pink and oranges mixed together to create a monstrosity of blood and fire in the heavens. The door creaking open pulled him away from his thoughts.

“Are you ready to go out?”, it was Alfonso, he had baby Julio on his hip, the babe was biting on a plastic rattle.

“Ye-Yeah”, Antonio rose and slowly went over to the door.

“They’re waiting for you in the car.”

Gilbert was in the driver’s seat, Francis riding shotgun. Antonio sat in the middle of the back seat. All had their seat belts on, Gilbert drove at the speed limit or below, never ever going over. They all stayed alert in the car, watching out the windows to ensure no danger came their way.

They stopped outside Alistair’s house. The kitchen had a table with food and alcohol on it. Seamus was sitting there with one of his nieces in his hands. Alistair was nowhere in sight, but Patrick and Dylan were standing at the counter, waiting to greet them.

Antonio nodded to their words occasionally, they were more talking to Francis than him. Antonio decided to stare at little Lidia who slept peacefully in Seamas’ arms. She looked enough like Patrick with the freckles and scowl on her face.

Speaking of scowling…” Where’s Alistair?”, Antonio asked.

“He’s out back”, Patrick said.

Antonio walked out the back door, Alistair was smoking by the pond, Hero was on his lap, the cats blue eyes opened to analyse Antonio before closing again. “4 years and you still look like death.”

“Heh, I could say the same”, Antonio told him.

“How’ve you been holding up?”, he asked. Antonio knew what he really meant though. Have you had more breakdowns?

“Good, what about you?” You haven’t torn up the house again trying to find someone who’s never coming back?

“…Been Better”, was Alistair’s reply. Antonio watched Alistair stroke the cat with one hand and hold his fag with the other. Antonio had read somewhere that stroking animals and focusing on your breathing helped calm you down. Did Alistair believe that too?

Alistair stayed outside, clearly lost in the stars. Hero came in though for the warmth, Arthur had spoiled that cat too damn much, but now Hero was resting on Antonio’s lap as he sipped from his drink. Around the kitchen table, the rest of them played cards. The photo albums had long been forgotten on the side, little Lidia was resting in her cot in the next room. Antonio focused on the cats fur more than anything else.

And now you know that the four musketeers had been reduced to three.


	11. The Inner Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be a lie if their friendship was perfect, wouldn't it? I always feel like I haven't updated in forever when it has only been a couple days. Summer am I right?

The lighting in Francis’ room forced shadows to dance across the walls. Gilbert sat on the bed, messing with the Polaroid camera while Francis looked through his photo album. The sun had already set, stars peeked out behind clouds, every now and then Francis looked out at them, reminiscing about whatever photo took his fancy. He hadn’t noticed Gilbert looking over his shoulder, the camera left on the bed. “You and Arthur look like family. Like you two could be cousins or something”, he said, turning the pages before Francis could.

“Everyone always says that, it’s just because we’re blonde, that’s all”, Francis rolled his eyes. His fingers stopped at a photo of Gilbert and Ludwig, “You two don’t have the same hair or eye colour but you have similar facial structures so it’s obvious you two are related. Only dumb asses would think Arthur and I were related.”

“I am awesome, not dumb or an ass”, Gilbert flicked him in the head.

“Yeah, yeah, tomato, tomato”, Francis replied with the worn-out idiom. Gilbert took the camera off the bed and snapped a shot of Francis turning the page. “Gilbert! You know I look like shit right now”

Francis had brushed his hair…hours ago and now it was ruffled, he was craving some coffee to be honest and he was wearing an old woollen jumper that managed to make its way into his closet some years ago. “You look real, you mean”, Gilbert retorted, “It’s unnatural to look like a supermodel in every picture, plus, I’ll keep this one, it won’t go in your precious photo albums.”

Francis rolled his eyes before getting up to get his phone off charge. “I met a new friend today”, he said before showing Gilbert a picture of his new friend.

The boy looked a little older than them, maybe a year or two, but then again he could just be one of those people who mature quickly. His hair was like a platinum blonde but compared to Gilbert’s, it was just a very meek blonde. His eyes looked purple on the screen, was it contacts or were they supposed to be dark blue in real life? Gilbert might be in doubt about some things about this stranger, but he could never deny that he was handsome. “If he’s your friend he’s my lover!”, he snatched the phone away to zoom in on different parts of his face, “What’s his name?”

“Dream boy is Lukas, he’s from Norway, he’s here on student exchange! He’s going to the Sixth Form in our school”

“Is he in his last year or?”

“First year when we go back so age isn’t that bad”, Francis took the phone back, “I was wondering whether or not I should let him tag along, or maybe we can keep him a secret between us?”

Gilbert didn’t speak for a moment, thinking to himself but he turned up indecisive. “If we tell, we have to share. If we don’t then I’d feel bad for keeping Antonio and Arthur out of the loop. At the same time…I don’t know. Why didn’t you tell them about him anyway?”

“One Arthur can be kinda an ass, Two, Antonio…Antonio tends to attract people like he’s gravity”, Francis didn’t look at Gilbert when he said this, deciding to keep the whole truth out of his eyes.

“I get it, Antonio can ‘outshine’ us when we meet new people. But if the person was worth having around, then they still would pay attention to the rest of the group”

“I know, but if it isn’t Antonio’s magnetic force-field, it’s Arthur’s big mouth”

“We don’t have to just introduce him as Lukas”, Gilbert said with a smile, a light-bulb switched on in his head, “We could introduce him as your crush, then they will give you two some space.”

Francis looked up, “That’s true, we could just say it as it is…Lukas is Francis’ boyfriend and future spouse.”

“I said crush but okay”

The next day, Arthur was sent to get milk for coffee. He swore down, if it wasn’t Patrick being the family’s lapdog, it was Arthur. The mornings had started to get colder. Not surprising with the summer holidays rolling to an end. He hugged his coat closer around him and made sure his hood was up.

The shop was empty at this time in the morning. Bloody Seamas decides to wake up the whole house at 7 every god damn morning on some ‘it’s good to get up early’…Arthur was sure he was dropped on his head. Arthur went to the back and got two milks just to piss Alistair off. As he heaved up both milks he heard the chime of someone entering.

Whoever they were, they were now blocking the aisle to the till. “Excuse me”, get the fuck out my way.

The stranger looked up with…were they fucking purple?

The stranger looked at him, as if he had no idea what just came out of Arthur’s mouth, before stepping to the side. “Sorry, you’re eyes are really pretty”

“Thanks”, Arthur replied but wanted to say, ‘I know, creepy much?’

Arthur went to the till and paid, and quickly left the shop fast enough so the weird guy didn’t follow. A compliment was nice, but in a non-creepy way and not before 9 am.

When Arthur got home, all his brother’s were in the kitchen, looking pissed off except one happy fucker by the oven. “Why did you get two milks?”, Alistair immediately zoned in on Arthur’s fuckery.

“Why not? Seamas is in such a happy mood, you should follow suit”, Arthur put one in the fridge and left one near the kettle.

Alistair mumbled about backchat and teenagers before making everyone a coffee. Dylan got out the cutlery and plated while Patrick and Arthur sat at the table. “Speaking of happy moods, your mood over the past couple of days could rival Seamas’ at 5 am, why are you so happy?”

“None of your business you little worm”, Patrick snapped, “Stuff you wouldn’t understand.”

“Stuff Arthur wouldn’t understand? Now I’m interested”, Dylan looked at Patrick with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s nothing”

“We’ll see”

“Why won’t you tell me?! Now I know there is something!”, Arthur whined.

“Don’t screech you little banshee”, Alistair glared at him, but Arthur took no notice.

“You had sex, didn’t you?”

“Arthur!”, Patrick burst out.

“Patrick”, Arthur mocked.

“I did not”, he said.

“I believe you, but only because the only thing that would be attracted to you is an old man who lives in his mum’s basement”

“The only thing attracted to boys like you, is just that”, Patrick threw an orange from the fruit bowl at him.

“STOP”, Alistair bellowed, it was too damn early, how the fuck can Arthur operate his bullshit this fucking early?

They ate in silence. Patrick receiving a hard look from Seamas the entire way through that said, ‘You will tell me.’

Late that afternoon, Arthur decided to meet up with Antonio. Gilbert was busy with his little brother’s birthday (they decided to pop round later with something for him) and Francis had to run an errand for his dad. Arthur and Antonio decided to go up to Greenwich to get more bubble tea along with Lovino. Antonio sighed before explaining through the phone that his mum forced him to take him with him. He was going home in a few days, so Antonio wasn’t getting too aggie about it. Arthur could now understand what he meant by ‘rude’.

“You’re so fucking stupid, how do you even trip over a _bush_?”

“That was five years ago, and Alfonso should never have told you that!”

“Your friend has big eyebrows.”

Arthur’s eye twitched slightly as he reminded himself that Lovino was smaller than he was…so easy to throw out the buss’ little windows.

“I didn’t even know you had friends, he must be a loser like you if he lets you be friends with him”

“Oh look, we’re here”

Arthur let Antonio get the teas and stood with Lovino outside. “You look really dumb in that jacket, you look like one of those vesco girls.”

Arthur knew he should just ignore the brat, but at the same time he knew that he shouldn’t just let this brat get away with sassing someone who could very easily push them into the road. When Arthur realised this he had an epiphany. This child wasn’t ‘rude’ or a ‘brat’ just plain stupid to talk to someone bigger than them like that.

“You look like a little leprechaun”, Arthur said glaring at him.

Lovino seemed to need a second to download that information before saying, “You look like a girl.”

“You sound like a girl”

“I DO NOT!”

Reminding children that they are not fully developed was his brothers favourite past times growing up, no wonder Arthur knew how to push this kid’s buttons.

Inside the shop, Antonio, instead of ordering, had nice conversation with the barista about India. “My family come from New Delhi, so I guess I’m a bit bias, but I do agree that Mumbai isn’t all that bad, it’s just the damn traffic.”

“Oh, what’s New Delhi like?”

“It’s pretty cool, loads of monuments, it’s the capital after all”

“I thought Mumbai was the capital”

The man laughed at the dumbness of this child, “No”

The three of them walked away from the shop, Arthur turned around. He’d seen that mop of light blonde hair before. The same creep from earlier walked into the shop and chatted to the barista, before going to the back.

“Oh, that’s Raj, he was our barista, did you know New Delhi is the capital of India?”

“Did you know five-year-olds know that?”

“Quiet squeaky toy”, Arthur put his finger to his lips and pulled them further away from the shop.

“My voice is not Squeaky!”

“A dog might eat you, be silent”, Antonio joined in the taunting.


	12. Casualties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in our inner thoughts makes us decide on our faults, ruthlessly picking at our mind and our bodies, our existence and our free time hobbies. Will today be the day? Will I finally be free from the endless pessimism of my own judgement. Do they judge just as hard or am I just crazy? Do they think like me or am I just crazy. Am I crazy? Is that why when they say tell me about yourself, I seem to just be able to utter my own name? I think of my faults and my problems first, it fills me up like a liquid in a crumbling container until I finally utter 'and I live-'
> 
> Everyone has inner thoughts, they can be anxious lies, the can be depressing muses, but they can also isolate you. Be more aware of your insides just how you would of your outsides.

The pick-up line was long, Gilbert’s stomach was starting to turn at the stench of fried potatoes and salt. McDonald’s was always bustling on the high street, but only because it was the holidays still. Gilbert scowled at going back to school tomorrow. He ha thrown his homework away as soon as it was handed to him, all except music. Gilbert loved the playing instruments, and so he didn’t mind working extra hard.

Francis had his resting bitch face on, he couldn’t help his face when he was thinking. Now would be a good opportunity to tell them, right? They go back to school tomorrow! He didn’t want them to bump into Lukas without them knowing he likes him. Francis’ heart twisted at the thought. Antonio would immediately know there was a new sixth former. The sixth formers were too carefree for Francis’ taste, he wished they’d be more insecure, but no, secondary school came and went for them like a bad dream.

Antonio looked over Arthur’s shoulder. He was texting Alistair, only reason he knew it had to be the eldest of the Kirkland’s is because Arthur’s texts seemed more aimed at a parent than an older brother. Antonio wasn’t really looking forward to going back, at that though he closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. He’d have to deal with everyone there. Apart from his little group, everyone who talked to him wanted anything out of these: A relationship/ Homework answers/ to compare him to Alfonso. The people there was so tiring, he wasn’t happy every time he’d have to tell someone, ‘no, I’m sorry, I don’t like you like that.’ It was exhausting.

Arthur put his phone away and bit his nail. He couldn’t get the weirdo out of his head, twice a coincidence. He needed to think of something else, he was just some guy who said one thing to him, it wasn’t even an insult. Arthur tried to think about school, maybe Emma would be there? She went back to Belgium before the holidays. He remembered when he had a crush on her. When did he stop?

Their orders were called, and the boys headed back outside. Summer wasn’t over yet.

They walked towards the park to where the fountain was. There was a few people sitting on the benches, including Patrick and the guy from the bubble tea place. Arthur grabbed Antonio and Francis from taking another step forward. Gilbert caught on when he realised no one was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short but I will update more soon, even I'm interested to see where the hell this is heading <3


	13. Behind Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder-  
> The vibes you put out is the energy you get back. Make a wonderful life for yourself.

By the time Year 12 came, Antonio couldn’t help but feel as though he just stepped out of a war zone. Physically, he was the same dopey headed, sharp eyed slacker he was before, mentally, his sharp eyes became shards of diamonds, his mind’s cogs had begun to turn at a speed he had yet to get used to. A year had already passed.

He balanced the three drinks shakily, from here the table seemed way over there, but he made it without spilling too much coke. Arthur had already begun writing his English Literature essay. He always looked so relaxed while he did any English work. Antonio maybe be fluent in English but not in the twisted, secretive mind of Literature, maybe that’s what drew a person to topics and subjects alike, a person’s ability to compare themselves with it.

Bella, on the other hand, had completely given up her Geography revision to play with Arthur’s blonde locks. In his opinion, she was as sly as a fox but as dumb as an ox. When Arthur was chasing her in Year 8 and 9, she acted as if he wasn’t there, when he’d given up chase to play The Game of Life with the adults, she followed like a lost lamb. It was the only reason he could think of why she even applied for the same Sixth Form as Arthur, she wanted him.

Antonio slammed the cups down on the table, just loud enough to get their attention. “Here, I don’t know how you can just study as soon as you walk in the door.”

Arthur looked up and smiled, “Practice.”

Bella drunk and looked at Antonio. He knew she was going to say something but acted like he didn’t see her looking at him, if it wasn’t the rabbit than it was the mouse. “How’s Computer Science?”

“Fine”, he said, “I don’t find it that hard.”

“You two are whizzes at all the academic stuff”, she said.

“You are too”, Arthur piped up, not taking his gaze from his paper. What he said was true though, Bella had never been one to receive anything lower than a B-.

“Thanks”, taking it as a flirtatious complement, she opened her notebook. Not writing anything, just looking at Arthur while moving her hands.

Antonio rolled his eyes. Her obviousness would have worked back in Secondary but now, Arthur put up a wall in Antonio’s eyes. He had said, “I don’t want to work for minimum wage, Toni, I want a better prospect for myself” and suddenly, he flipped a switch and fantasy novels turned into informative books. Antonio knew he only took up Literature because he actually liked it, Physics and Geography were the ‘better’ prospect he wanted for himself. Then again, Antonio couldn’t judge. He, himself, chose the path of want over dream and is doing a-levels his GCSE mind would of never of agreed to. God works hard but the Devil works harder- if Arthur didn’t say it, it must have been Alfonso.

To say his brother was surprised by Antonio’s subject choices was a fact, clearly proved by the way he looks over whenever he sees Antonio studying by himself. Antonio would pretend not to notice the worry, the unfamiliarity in his brother’s gaze but inside, he took it like another brick to add to his own wall. Computer Science, Physics and Geography were not the easiest to wrap his head around, but he knew his capability was much more than the limits others had set for him. He knew that Arthur felt the same.

Bella stuck with Biology, Geography and Law. Antonio thanked God everyday that they didn’t share a class with her. She was put in the other Geography class, and none of them had the same subjects as her. It may have been, no, it was Antonio’s fault for that. He told Bella Arthur was applying for Biology, Law and Business. While Antonio knew how she ended up with Law and Biology, he doesn’t know how she ended up with Geography and not Business. Sly as a fox, dumb as an ox.

Antonio sorted out his own notes for Computer Science, there was no better time to sort out his binder than now. He decided he’s study Physics today at least, then he’d be able to focus in the next lesson more if he already knew the material.

Antonio heard Bella sigh, before getting up. “Sorry, my brother wants me home early. Good luck on revising without me.” She ran her hand over Arthur’s shoulders as she left, thanks to the internet, Antonio knew that move was no mistake from a 3rd perspective. Arthur simply said his goodbyes before going back to whatever brain he was trying to unpick.

Half hour passed when Antonio’s phone pinged. He was going to ignore it but then he saw the name flash across the screen. GILBERT. He looked over to see if Arthur had seen but he was still in Literature Land, Antonio quickly scooped up his phone.

CAN WE MEET TOMORROW? I’M SICK OF THE FIGHTING.

Antonio put his phone on silent and kept it under the table instead. He couldn’t risk Arthur knowing that he still talked to Gilbert. Antonio was just as mad at Francis as Arthur, but he knew Gilbert had nothing to do with it really, what he did was stupid, but he couldn’t have known Francis would say the things he did over a _nobody_. Arthur was still sore about it, pretended like Francis and Gilbert didn’t exist when he saw them. Antonio would so the same, except a small nod to Gilbert.

Alfonso slipped into the living room, admiring the coffee table full of papers and actual work rather than the ‘aesthetic’ studying they did in Secondary. “If mum sees you working this hard, she might think you have a chance at Oxford.”

Arthur’s head snapped up at the noise, face of confusion and then a small smile. “Where’ve you been?”

“Remind me to never let my mum send me on blind dates.”

“How was she?”

“HE was perfectly fine, the wife however, was not happy to walk in on her husband kissing me.”

“Alfonso!”, Antonio cried out at the ludicrous of it. 

“It’s mum’s fault! She believed he said he wasn’t married.”

“Alfonso!”

“Antonio!”

Arthur was laughing, “Spouse Chaser!”

“Don’t you dare start making up nicknames for me!”, Alfonso flopped on the sofa, “The terrible thing was that he was actually cute, kinda scary cause he was Russian, the guy was a walking Russian stereotype, but he was adorable.”

  
“In that case then, he ruined it all by being married”, Arthur said.

“Remember when we were little?”, Alfonso asked, looking at Arthur, “I asked you to marry me and you said yes?”

“I said fuck off”, Arthur replied before rolling his eyes back around to look at Antonio, the widest grin on his face.

“You also promised to ‘disappear’ to leave me with all the inheritance yet here we are”, Antonio decided to get up and lay on his brother.

“Let the dog see the rabbit”, Alfonso said. His eyes sparkled with a victory Antonio couldn’t put his finger on.

The next day, Gilbert tapped his Starbucks's cup as Antonio took a seat opposite him. “I feel like a spy.”

“A Starbucks's Spy?”, Antonio raised his eyebrow.

“We only meet here and sit in the corner, either a spy or mistress”, Gilbert said, “Arthur would be heartbroken to know.”

“It’s not like that”, half denial, half lie. Antonio couldn’t shake the feeling of infidelity though, disloyalty, every time he met with Gilbert he knew he was hurting Arthur. Rip of the bandage. Clean the cut. Heal the wound.

“Down to business Mr Fernández-Carriedo-Kirkland”

“Stop” 

“Okay, Francis is still pissed, even though Lukas left.”

“Arthur and I are still pissed, even though Lukas left.”

“It’s not that I want you guys to make up, but I want you guys to at least be civil. Don’t give me shit about ‘silence is civil’, silence got us into this mess.”

“I still don’t like Francis, given all these months, I don’t mind talking to him, but only if he is willing to talk as well”, Antonio said, “I will not let him attention-seek from me, I know Arthur still doesn’t want to speak to him, much less be in the same room as him.”

“Francis is willing to speak to you but not Arthur”, Gilbert admitted, “But I know you won’t speak to him before Arthur does. I have a plan, but I need to know…Are we still friends? Not as a group but me and you?” 

“Of Course”


	14. The Feeling of Knowing

The rain dripped down his face that day like how it was dripping down the window now. It was a long time ago, well before Alfonso understood the word Responsibility.

Alfonso didn’t like England that much; it was cold and damp and not Portugal. Their picnic in the park had been ruined by the spring showers, although it seemed more like a storm. This wouldn’t have happened in Portugal; the sun would be beaming and he’d of gotten to hold baby Toni in his arms on the soft blanket and would have been able to eat after rolling about in the grass. The rain had begun just as they arrived, and Antonio had begun crying along with the Mother Nature’s downward spirals.

They trudged along the dirt road (now a muddy stream) back to the car; Alfonso looked up to see if he could spot it. In front of him was another child wearing a yellow raincoat and red boots, he could not see if it was a boy or a girl. The child was more of a toddler, it wobbled in the path, supported by the arm of a bigger child. The family of seven skidded on past them. Why were they going towards the park in the rain? People here seemed to be just the opposite of people back home. Alfonso continued watching them until they disappeared. He felt strong hands reach under his arms and he was lifted in the air and to the car.

Even at the age of 24, Alfonso wouldn’t let his brain think anything other than this:

It was Arthur’s family that day at the park, the toddler he saw was Arthur and the other child he so vividly remembers must have been Allistair.

There is just not a family quite like that one.

It snowed quite heavily in late January for some reason. Alfonso had four bottles of wine that his fingers were expertly wrapped around as he pulled himself through the snow. As he walked past the pub, he heard shouts and he heard yells. He decided to see what the fuss was about and so instead of slinking his way to his girlfriend’s place, he found himself looking eyes with Gilbert as he poured a pint down his throat. The liquid went so quickly it was hard to keep up. Ludwig stood behind him, with a smirk on his face.

The guy who was competing against them gulped their pint in two sections, struggling to keep up with the God-like Gilbert. After another two pints the man had, had enough and accused the two of cheating. With that accusation it wasn’t long before the pub was in brawl. Portugal had walked out as soon as the man started to point fingers.

There wasn’t a brotherhood quite like that one.

Alfonso’s first time back at his old secondary school since graduating was a time he’d never forget, and not because of reminiscence. He’d snuck in and headed straight to the ‘room’ which in truth was a small forgotten cupboard of Drama supplies. He’d remembered showing it to Antonio back when he was new. Alfonso and his mates would usually bunk there but now with the laughter that emitted from the closed door, Alfonso guessed that the room was still ‘that room’.

Alfonso straitened his back and made sure his arm was ready to move as fast as possible. He put his fingers around the handle and took no time to swing the door open, mimicking the pace of a nosy teacher. The four boys squeaked at the abruptness, but Antonio gave a goofy smile when he realised who it was.

Alfonso’s face must have looked a picture because the only one in that room that was fully dressed laughed under his breath. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio had somehow gotten a hold of women’s undergarments. Alfonso never thinks beyond that point.

There isn’t a friendship quite like that one…

But why was Arthur just looking at them? Alfonso doesn’t actually want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a while but quarantine and late night thoughts have made me want to finish this.


End file.
